The Monster I've Become
by animewriter808p
Summary: The Maka from the past returns to the present. Is the vampire side that her mother sealed away as a child be too much to handle. Did something happen between Kid and Maka during their childhood that he can't seem to remember. Who knows... I know but you are going to have to read to find out. Read and Review please.


**I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka Pov

"HAAAH SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul and I screamed while resonating jumping high in the air lifting Soul my scythe over my head getting ready for demon god hunter.

As the blade hits Asura's shoulder blade he just stares at me yawning, but as I take Soul out of his shoulder blade one of his scarves wrapped around Soul's handle flinging him across the room leaving me defenseless. He coughs up his weapon from his mouth and points it at me. In that moment it fires and I closed my eyes waiting for death to take over my soul. I feel like I died trying but I didn't feel any pain but instead I heard a screech in pain. Slowly opening my eyes I see my weapon partner in front of me embracing the attack he slowly began to fall towards me and I catch him starting to tear up as reality hits me of what just happened.

"SOUL!" I scream trying to get him to get up and give me one of his famous smirks saying that was a cool thing to do but I don't I only feel him go limp in my arms, I feel myself losing it so I just do because the Kishin just killed my partner and I shall get my revenge. The gang is looking at me sorrowfully from there different spots from being flung by the kishin.

I hear Kid say something but I can't quite make it out because I can slowly feel myself lose conscience going towards my mind, I then go into the darkness.

Inside Maka's Mind

In my mind I see white so I decide to pull towards it only to encounter my conversation with my mother for the last time before she left.

Memory

"Maka sweetie when the time comes I will unlock your vampiric powers once more but for now they will take over your human form if released too early. Just go deep into your mind when you're ready to release havoc to the one that severely hurt you. And when you do I'll be there waiting for you, I promise just call my name." With that she disappeared into thin air I mean she told me everything she knows to warn me about my other self.

Back Inside Mind

I feel bloodlust come into me I want to kill that Kishin till he's nothing more. I take a deep breath and call my mom's name, " Kami I'm ready to claim every part of me, I want to release the bloodlust on the Kishin but I need your strength. Unlock the other me, I want revenge. Come back to me my dear mother Kami Albarn."

I feel another presence in my mind so I turn around to see my mother giving me a proud smile. She walks up to me and transforms to her true self. Long black hair and red eyes I have never seen before look straight at me. When she pulls me in for a tight hug, pulling away from the embrace she asks, "Are you ready?" I nod only for her finger to go down to my chest. She presses on my chest and suddenly I feel lighter and free, I pull away from her finger for her to look at me.

"My my Maka you sure have grown, when you are in your vampire form you grow at the rate you want to go. Well Maka I already trained you during your early years so now there's nothing left for me to say but good luck on saving humanity. By the way I'm sending you a guardian." Once again my mother disappeared from me, I felt myself being drawn back to reality only to release myself demonic energy emitting from me.

Kid Pov

The others were unconscious laying under rubble but I was still awake watching.

Maka has been standing there for awhile and the Kishin is starting to get impatient. Asura then took one of his scarves and lunged it towards Maka, I scream her name but then I realize it's futile because she was already awake.

"Oh glad for you to come back and join us Maka Albarn. I almost thought I traumatized you for a second there. I felt for a second my madness reached you." The Kishin said laughing madly only to be silenced by Maka furious glare that pierces through him.

Maka then was surrounded by a black aura gathering around her body and soon it engulfed her. The red sky became a darker shade of red almost blood like, Asura shuddered in what I believe was fear because he was becoming frantic. Panicking he started to send a barrage of scarves toward her only to be reflected.

The black that looked like bats started to peel off of her to show her very pale skin, when all the bats were off of her she looked older and well a new person. Her black hair falling out of her pigtails probably from the immense power and her red eyes the color of blood have a shine of enjoyment in them I wonder why. I shudder in dark pleasure because of the amount of dark power she's emitting.

"Kishin been a while but now I'm ready this time to kill you once and for all." Maka said becoming a shadow and creeping up behind the curious kishin and striking him in the back of the head causing him to drop his weapon as blood was spilling out leaving him wide eyed. He turned only to be punched in the face and boy when he did I heard a loud crack. The kishin lay on the floor defenseless his weapon yards away from him.

The Maka I see before me looked merciless and fierce as she killed the kishin with a blade that appeared from her arm jabbing him in the brain. With one last shriek his body disappeared and left behind a red kishin soul and all the human souls he ate floating around Maka and the others.

Maka then looks at me and smiles pulling me and the others out from the rubble, the others were still unconscious so Maka carried all of them. I guess when she changed she has unlimited strength. When Maka pulls me out felt blood trickle down one side of my face and not the other.

"God dammit I am asymmetrical garbage I should've let Asura kill me. I don't deserve to live now another thing to add besides my asymmetrical stripes, this scar will be there forever, and now-." My rant was cut off when Maka walked up to me and started to lick the side of my face cleaning the blood. I feel my face heating up from the close proximity of her being next to me.

"Nnn…. delicious… now your scar is no more, I cleaned it and healed it by licking it. I wish I could have more of your delicious blood but now we need to leave before Arachnophobia collapses." Maka said while gathering everybody and Asura's soul. Because she's carrying everybody else I decided to carry Soul. I summoned my skateboard and fly towards the building, Maka leaped from Arachnophobia and leaped towards the Death Room. As we enter Father and the others came to help us carry them in.

Maka Pov

"MAKA! SWEETHEART I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY! WHY IS YOUR HAIR BLACK AND YOUR EYES RED! DON'T TELL ME YOUR MOTHER DID IT! DADDY'S SO GLAD YOUR SAFE-" I cut off Papa's outburst with a new move I made called MAKA KICK I disappeared from his embrace leaving a confused Spirit and jumped in the air still invisible I slammed my leg into the crown of his head usually the spot I Maka Chop people. I became visible again and landed to see a crying Spirit with a large amount of blood spurting out of his head. Lord Death then applauded me and walked up to me and hugged me with such a great amount of strength that its like he was never injured.

"Maka since your mother reopened your vampire side during the fight just to defeat the kishin, you and Kid are now going to go on missions for me because another Kishin will arise and when the time comes you'll be ready. Also you are now one of my most trusted allies. You are now a three star ranked student congratulations." Shinigami-sama said bouncing up and down, but I didn't feel happy, I decided to ask Shinigami-sama what about Soul's condition.

"Lord Death, I wanted to know is there a way to save Soul because if I am to go on missions with Kid I will need a weapon sometimes." I asked feeling my self be on the edge of anxiety.

"No need to worry he's alive anywho he's starting to wake up now." I look at him and just as he said it Soul slowly opened his eyes to look at me. First his face twisted into confusion and he rose up looking at me confused.

Quickly I changed back so he didn't see me in this form, mother only said for the adults and Kid were to know. But for that reason she's sending me a familiar named Seraphim of the vampire ninja clan. She said she was going to train the vampiric me to be ninja like, so during missions I would have more stealth and will be less likely to be caught. Even though this happened all too fast I believe I will enjoy this new thing added to my agenda. I also liked the fact about how I only unlocked a large amount of power and only used very little. When I was little I had very little but now I unleashed a lot I'm pretty much leaking monstrous power, but it killed a demon god. Just that little amount, wow I believe I am going to be a huge threat towards the evil that occurs. I kind feel uncomfortable not telling my best friends about the other me…. they'll know eventually, and when that time comes I am willing to tell them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Soul pulled me in for a tight hug and I hugged him back only for him to whisper to me "I love you, I am so glad your safe. I wanted you to be my girlfriend and I hope you accept. I will be waiting." With those final words he released me from his tight grasp. My mind was going crazy from everything that just happened.

I quickly got up to see Kid holding his hand out to me and so I grabbed it only to be patted on the head. His long elegant fingers brushing up against my head, his rings brushing against my ears every now and then. His cold touch seemed to regenerate my previous memories of my childhood. My train of thought stopping at that moment of the past that I believe Kid doesn't remember. My vampire self biting his neck, the excess blood dripping down his neck as he groaned in pain I believe. That next moment he stepped back and held his throat staring at me wide eyed. He dropped to his knees and looked mesmerized into my now red ones, I see he is now scared of me and I did the most horrible thing ever I erased his memory of me. When I was done he asked me who I was but I said nothing just a random girl walking and he got up and went home.

That night I clutched the necklace he gave me, a anniversary gift of our first meeting as kids. When I snap back into reality he is still holding me caressing my hair and I still feel a bit of regret so I flinch forcefully pulling away from his loving embrace even though I really don't want to.

"Uh I'm just gonna go outside for a bit. Promise me you'll take care of Soul." I said in a hurry swiftly pulling on my jacket and jumping out of the hole in the Death Room. Kid following after me saying to stop and the fact he wants to talk to me makes me feel worse.

He finally reaches within my radar and so I disappear into the forest. I walk over to a tree and start to roundhouse it with ferocious kicks and deadly punches causing it to crash and eventually I end up obliterating the whole area around me. Feeling my emotions taking over me I plopped down on a tree trunk and began to sing one of the songs I made. Taking Over Me.

When I started I rose from the trunk and began dancing spinning at the last part landing into something which I am pretty sure is one of my friends because I obliterated every tree within my distance.

I look up to a person that matched my mother's description green eyes, and long black flowing hair. I looked up at her and asked, "Are you Seraphim of the vampire ninja clan?" She nodded and explained the requirements of being a ninja vampire.

"Well you do have the body for it but are you ready for the harsh training master? But first I have to make a seal with you through a kiss." Seraphim asked and I simply shaked my head as a go ahead even though I was a little worried about kissing a girl for the first time.

Kid Pov

I wanted to know what caused her to scurry away like that I wondered if I did something wrong. I thought to myself flying towards the sound of trees falling one by one so I just assumed it was Maka but she is really far away.

I then hear a song being sung by Maka after a couple of minutes. I started to get a headache for some reason I found her voice and this song familiar somehow but I decided to release the thoughts.

I finally found Maka and see there is a lady with green eyes and long black hair holding Maka.

I hear Maka ask, "Are you Seraphim of the vampire ninja clan?" The woman I suppose whose name is Seraphim nodded and began explaining things to Maka.

Seraphim then blushed as if remembering something embarrassing she was supposed to do but immediately shook it away to tell her.

"Um Master, first I have to make a seal with you through a kiss." Seraphim said to a now blushing Maka as she was blushing she shakes her head in agreement.

Oh my Death, I am about to witness two girls kiss contract or no contract it's still overwhelming and somewhat arousing. I see Maka tilt her head steadily breaking any space between them and a red light engulfed the two of them as their tongues danced around with each other battling over dominance. Just then the red light broke like glass shattering the light was now just qn afterglow shimmering between them.

I guess I moved from my hiding spot because as soon as I know it I hear Maka scream and throws a book from god knows where and it lands smack dab in the middle of my face.

"Death the Kid how much did you see?" Maka looked straight at me with a huge blush on her face due to that once heated moment. Maka puts her hands on her hips and starts to tap her foot impatiently threateningly holding a book in her hands.

I sighed and told the truth, "Well the whole time actually because I wanted to talk to you." I stated pouting giving her my rare puppy-dog eyes that screamed 'FORGIVE ME' Maka sighed and said "Whatever do as you wish." With that she said something to Seraphim and they disappeared with the shadows.

**Yes I had to put Seraphim from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? Because it's a great anime so don't judge me. See you later!**

**Eri**


End file.
